villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shockwave (Transformers Film Series)
Shockwave is a Decepticon scientist & right hand of Megatron, who is loosely based on the Decepticon of the same name . He was advertised as the main antagonist but this was part of a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain of the film. He appears as the tertiary antagonist of the film. Revenge of the Fallen At some point during Revenge of the Fallen, during Devastator's attack on the twins, a newspaper bearing an image of Shockwave (or probably his G1 portrayal) marked as "Mysterious Robot Spotted" was seen, before being sucked by the colossal Decepticon. Dark of the Moon Prior to the events of the first film, Shockwave & his pet Driller crashed into Earth thousands of years ago thus placing them into stasis mode. They were later discovered by the Russians & a facility was built above to contain them. Shockwave & his pet manages to escape this years later & thus being the ones responsible for the Chernobyl site disaster, hiding in the remains of the facility. The Autobots consisting of Optimus Prime & Ratchet alongside NEST, led by Decepticon agent Alexi Voskhod, guide them to Chernobyl, before being attacked by the Driller. After Optimus Prime fought the gigantic beast to retrieve the fuel cell, Shockwave emerged from it to reveal himself in front of Optimus before retreating underground, leaving the latter disturbed to see him. Shockwave & his Driller took part in the invasion of Chicago. He & his Driller emerged from beneath the convoy of the Autobots, where his pet manages to separate Optimus from his trailer. He part ways with his pet & proceeded in tracking down the Autobots. The Wreckers are sent to distract him by peppering his armor with machine-gun bullets. Shockwave used a car as a shield & fired at them, wherein they drove off before he pursuit them down the road, missing Wheelie & Brains, who quickly fled. Later, he noticed humans consisting of Sam Witwicky, Carly Spencer, Sergeant Robert Epps & their team hiding inside an abandoned Willis Tower so he sent his pet Driller to kill them all. Unfortunately, Optimus came to the rescue them by killing the Driller on purpose using his flight gear. Shockwave, enraged by the death of his pet, avenged it by opening fire on the Autobot leader until he got tangled by tower crane wires, temporarily disabling him. He soon joined Soundwave, Barricade & several Decepticons into rounding up other Autobots, consisting of Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Mirage/Dino & Wheeljack/Que, who was later killed by Soundwave. The Decepticons are then distracted by their own gunship controlled by Wheelie & Brains, thus giving the Autobots a chance to escape. Shockwave retreated alongside with Barricade & some other Decepticons before falling into a trap set by NEST, where he is blinded by one of the soldiers' parachutes & then being shot in the eye by the Wreckers, causing it to dangle by its wires, as well as damaging his hose & gunpack. Optimus then came back charging into the battle, killing several Decepticons consisting of Brawl, Sideways, Long Haul & Scrapper before fighting & killing Shockwave by ripping his dangling eye out throught his throat. Optimus then uses his cannon to shoot out the control pillar set up in the city. Age of Extinction After the events of Dark of the Moon, KSI manages to recover parts of Shockwave's body & used it to create two-headed clones of him called "Two-Heads". After Galvatron becomes fully aware & took control over, many of the man-made KSI Transformers came to do his bidding, including the two-headed clones. One of these clones manages to fight Hound in Hong Kong, before being slain by the latter using his cigar by spitting it at both of their heads. Another clone was then killed by Optimus Prime by throwing Lockdown's grenade at the man-made Transformers. Another was last seen joining Galvatron ride Lockdown's ship upon escape. Trivia *Shockwave, alongside The Fallen & Scorponok, are the only three known Decepticons who never transformed inthe movie series at all, thought they are portrayed with alt modes in the comic adaptations & toyline. In the toyline, Shockwave transforms into a Cybertronian tank. *Shockwave was one of the few Decepticons who were originally meant to appear in the first movie before being dropped & saved for the sequel. *Shockwave was supposed to be voiced by Corey Burton, who refused the offer of voicing high-budget movies. He is instead voiced by the infamous villain voice actor Frank Welker, who also voiced other villains from the movie franchise such as Soundwave, Ravage, Reedman, Grindor, Devastator, Barricade (in Dark of the Moon) & Galvatron. *Shockwave is hadly heard to have spoken in the movie due to the loud background noises. He is shown to have spoken in the subtitles in the DVD edition. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Giant Robots Category:Robots Category:Gunmen Category:Laser-Users Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Henchmen Category:Lawful Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Summoners Category:Recurring villain Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Villains